


The Devil’s in the Details

by HunnieDae, Lolistar92



Series: X-EXO [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devil, Alternate Universe - Incubus, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Smut, Voyeurism, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Although Suhø is the King, the Devil, it’s his trophy-wife Incubus— Chēn —who is in charge.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: X-EXO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544179
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	The Devil’s in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuchenlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/gifts), [BlitheBoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheBoa/gifts), [chen_gzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_gzi/gifts).

> An X-LoliDae production *devil horns* 
> 
> Gifted to three lovely people who ignited the fire to write this fic! 
> 
> Enjoy x x x

Two thrones sit atop the charred debris of the Underworld. 

Two thrones for the Kings of Hell to watch their Imps scurry around the fiery wasteland of Hell’s floor. 

Suhø is the true King, the Devil of Hell, who watches over the realm with a sadistic iron grip. He cares for nothing but the continuous burn of Hell, with the exception of one being. The second King, Chēn, is Suhø’s beautiful partner, his trophy, his wife and husband. Only Chēn can get close enough to tease him, which he does fondly, styling Suho’s hair into horns to reminisce the being he is. 

They wear matching jewellery, allowing only the finest materials to touch their skin, to show off their power, prestige and loyalty to each other. Chēn wears more jewellery, enjoying the decadence of it all. Suhø doesn’t need the power status visible to all, it’s apparent just by being anywhere near his charismatic aura. 

But it’s Chēn with all the power. All the undeterred desire to watch the world burn at his feet while he clutches Suhø to his chest. 

Chēn is an Incubus, a wild power of sexual desire incarnate. Literally a body built for enticement, for pleasure. Something that he revels in, knowing he could bring any being to their knees to worship him and beg for him to even spit their way. 

“My King, what a day,” Chēn grins through feigned exasperation. After a day of terror, Chēn loves nothing more than to give himself to his King in all senses of the word. 

“Hmm, you didn’t have to kill them all, my love,” Suhø responds, mirroring the evil smirk Chēn is wearing. Of course, of course they had to kill them all. It was mere foreplay for the both of them.

Chēn struts from his throne, crumbling gravel crushing underneath each tread of his boots, naked hips swaying in a way that he knows Suhø loves, knows Suhø dies for every time. 

“If I didn’t turn them into ashes, would you be this hard now?” Chēn drops to his knees between Suhø’s spread legs, runs a jewel adorned hand up the length of Suhø’s clothed erection. 

Suhø chuckles in response, trying to hold back a gasp as Chēn expertly works his cock. As if his hands are made just for that… 

Chēn wastes no time, pulling Suhø out of his trousers and licking his split tongue up and down, flicking over all the right spots until Suhø’s abs are tensing rapidly. Until Suhø’s breath hitches and his body shudders with the need to release. 

Fingers snake up Suhø’s chest, dexterously playing with Suhø’s tits, pinching them with sharp, pointed nails. “Tsk, not yet, my King, have you no self control,” Chēn chastises as he feels Suhø’s climax cresting, eyes glimmering with evil mirth. 

Suhø whines, feeling his orgasm ebb away into dust as Chēn uses his magic to control the sex in the air. 

The Imps are used to their antics, having been created by the King to look identical to themselves and have to do all their bidding. The two Imps just carry on with their menial tasks, eyes full of want and desperation, wishing they got to have the King and his trophy-wife like that. 

Chēn pulls Suhø by the lapels of his red blazer, dragging him from his throne and then sitting down in it himself, like he owns it. 

Legs spread over the arms of the throne, Chēn beckons Suhø to sink into him. 

“That’s it my King, only want to feed from you,” Chēn croons, responding to Suhø’s whimpers of pleasure as he bottoms out into the perfect heat of Chēn’s body. “Come on, you know I like it rough.”

Chēn laughs maniacally as Suhø thrusts into his body, hole wet and loose, all because Chēn can work his body anyway he wants. It wasn’t the time to grow two cocks to fuck Suhø with, this time he just wants to take and take until Suhø has nothing left. 

They are at it for hours, Suhø crying as he cums  _ again _ but remains hard. 

“I’ll take you for everything you’ve got, my King.”

Suhø bites down on the lip chain Chēn wears, tugs it with his teeth until Chēn finally whines, affected by the pain. 

“I can’t cum anymore, please Chēn,” Suhø whimpers, still fucking forward as cum coats his cock and squelches out of Chēn’s hole. 

“Come here, Imp,” Chēn calls, crooking his finger at the one who looks like him. “Finger your King and I’ll make you cum too.”

It’s always so debilitatingly humiliating for the King to have both his wife and the lookalike Imp toying with his body. In a way that always makes Suhø cum harder than ever. 

A long, fat stripe is licked up the side of Suhø’s face, Chēn’s slitted tongue tasting the King’s sweat and then delving into the King’s mouth. 

“No, no,” Suhø cries around the tongue plying him with more arousal inducing slick. 

“Last one, I promise.”

Chēn cums over his hand as Suhø fucks into him impossibly fast, impossibly hard, Chēn’s Imp’s finger in his hole. Crying as he does so, because the overstimulation is too much but it always feels too good to stop when he gets to take Chēn like this. 

“Can I cum, please, please let me cum, Chēn,” Suhø begs, body flushing with embarrassment as he sees his own Imp stroking itself to the sight of Suhø losing control. 

“Cum for me, King,” Chēn whispers, finally letting up on his magic so Suhø gets to cum for one last time. 

Fire crests around them as the floor sets alight. Suhø unable to control his powers as he cums and cums. Water crashes down, spiraling from nowhere as Suhø’s other power from within takes over and douses the flames. 

“Did I do well?” Suhø asks, panting, body slumped forward, head resting in the dip of Chēn’s neck.

“Always,” Chēn chuckles, “always feed me so well.”

Chēn looks to the side, making the Imps cum instantaneously. He revels in having control over all those around him. 

Even control of the King. 

  
  



End file.
